


A Tail of True Freedom

by Jaeger___bombastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Snk/Aot
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pirate!Levi, Siren!Eren, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, eren has heterochromia iriduim, its a headcanon of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger___bombastic/pseuds/Jaeger___bombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean was a dark, mysterious place. It held wonders, treasures, the likes of which the land had never known. But then, pirates were born. They plundered and pillaged the villages along the coasts, and searched the oceans for its gifts. There were very few of these 'gifts' left, as many were now dead and hanging on the walls of rich mansions, or in the basements of mad scientists. They were sirens, more commonly known as mermaids, and they could give you what you needed most, all in return for your love. </p>
<p>One such pirate was searching for a mermaid. His name was Levi, Captain Levi, and  he needed only one thing; freedom. For his own personal reasons, Levi had left his village home and joined a pirate crew. Time passed, and he was now a powerful captain. He commanded a strong ship, with a strong crew. But nothing could save him from the destiny that awaited him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tail of True Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of just a little smutty one shot for you guys. I recommend reading the summary, because it helps set up the story a bit. This is mermaid and pirate shit, as if there weren't enough, but I just really like them. So, read, go crazy, fap to it if your dirty mind wants to, and enjoy!
> 
> Smut is after the second ~

The day of sailing had not prepared Levi and his crew for this hell. The winds howled, the sails whipped, the wood under their feet creaked and groaned from the strain of staying together. Levi's vision was blurry and unfocused. It was as if he were watching from above, like an angel, watching as one crew member after the other was plucked off the ship and thrown into the sea, like scraps to a dog. Their bodies were instantly devoured by the ocean. 

He could see Mikasa struggling to keep her uncles ship from destruction, while Annie pulled and screamed at her to quit trying, that they needed to go. 

He could see Erwin, looking out over the ocean in fear, when he too was thrown off the roaring ship and fed to the waves. 

Petra was next, bucked from her position near the sails, where she had been trying to take them down, so the wind wouldn't be so much of a force against them. The very wind she was combatting had picked her up, screaming, and flung her away.

It was as if a transparent monster were attacking them, picking up his crew members and flinging them away. Mikasa and Annie disappeared, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, Reiner and Bert, Armin, Hanji, and then finally, Levi was alone on his ship. 

He had been frozen to his spot ever since the storm began, and all because of the emerald eyes that floated in the water. Waiting. Levi couldn't hang on anymore. His ship, having no one to control it any longer, spiraled out of control, and Levi was finally thrown. 

He hit the water with a loud smack, before the waves seemed to close in on him. Water made it past his lips, his lungs filling like water balloons, and his eyes started drooping. This wasn't so bad. He was reaching freedom, the freedom of death, at least temporarily. If there was a hell, Levi was most certainly going to it. He had sinned, and never admitted it to anyone but himself. Any god would despise him. He was almost gone now. He could feel a pressure around his chest, the arms of an angel pulling him towards his judgement, perhaps? He did seem to be going up, ascending from the murky depths of the ocean to whatever fate waited for his soul.

It was odd how articulate he was when climbing to his certain doom. He was moments from death, why choose now to be poetic? As he climbed higher, he looked up one last time. Through the water, he could see the moon, as two clouds separated momentarily.

~

Singing.

A beautiful song filled Levi's ears. It called to him, roused him from his deathlike slumber. 

He sat up slowly, and realized quickly that he was going to hurl. He turned slightly, bend over, and emptied his stomach, then lungs, of the salt water that had filled them. He was alive, and on a beach. Perhaps he regretted it. Now he was stranded, with no one in sight. His crew was most likely dead, his ship was gone, and he had nothing. 

But the singing. Perhaps he was hallucinating, but the hallucination couldn't have been so bad, the sounds were lovely. He carefully stood, and found that he had been stripped, by who or what he didn't know. 

He followed the sweet noises, until it was louder, and he could swear the singer was right in front of him. He had travelled into the forest, and found the source of the noises at the center.

There was a beautiful gazebo at the top of a hill, in a large circle, with it's open sides draped in veils of all colors. The gazebo itself was made of white marble. Inside was a large bed, that seemed to be built in to the gazebo itself. It's four posts were white marble, and were connected to the floor. 

Laying on the bed was a man. He seemed to be the source of the singing. As Levi came closer, he realized something very quickly. This man radiated sex. His voice wasn't necessarily high, or girlish, but it was very innocent and sweet, like sugar. His body, on the other hand, was magnificent. He was lean, and had golden skin, and clearly defined muscles. He had shoulder length chocolate hair, that moved in waves when he turned his head Levi's way. When Levi was finally close enough, he saw his eyes. They were wonderful, each a different color. One was golden, bright like the sun, while the other was Caribbean blue, like the ocean. 

It wasn't until Levi was right outside the gazebo that he realized this man was staring right at him. 

Levi took one step into the gazebo, and the singing stopped. Levi held up his palms, showing he was no threat. "You... Who are you?" His voice was scratchy and sounded like he hadn't spoken in weeks.

"I see you've woken up, and are healthy enough to walk. Come, join me on my bed." The stranger smiled kindly and beckoned him forward.

Levi found his feet moving without him telling him to. He sat on the edge of the end, finding it soft and fluffy and what he wouldn't give to just lay down and sleep...

"Not yet, don't sleep. There is much I must tell you." He slowly moved closer to Levi and caressed his cheek gently, a comforting movement, which Levi easily leaned into. 

He didn't understand. This man was practically hypnotizing him. His voice lulled him into a trance, and he couldn't deny anything the man wished. 

"I can give you what you want most, Levi. I can give you your greatest wish: True freedom." 

Levi perked up at that. He wasn't even sure he wanted freedom anymore. It was out of character, but he wanted nothing more than to fuck this man. It was something about the way he smelled, the way he moved, the way he spoke.

"How can you give me that?" He inclined, leaning towards him. The stranger lightly placed a palm on his chest. 

"My name is Eren, and I am a siren. If you give me your love, I can give you what you crave most. True freedom."

Levi leaned in further. Their noses were inches away from each other now. Levi suddenly got chills, and realized Erens other warm hand had slipped down his cheek and was pressed against his chest as well.

"All you have to do..." Eren breathed "Is show me your love for one night. I will give you freedom for all eternity." 

Levi thought it over. He got to make love to this beautiful creature, and in return his one wish was granted.

"Deal."

~

The moment Levi agreed, Eren was upon him. He gently pushed Levi down against the fluffy bed, and lightly kissed him. It had been so long, too long, since Eren had found someone to please him in return for a wish. 

Levi truly did want Eren to enjoy this, because surely he would enjoy it too. He overpowered Eren, and rolled them over, pinning him to the bed. 

He didn't allow the small, sweet kisses to continue, instead kissing Erens lips roughly, biting and prodding with his tongue, until he grew bored of the simple motions and started grinding against him. Neither man was clothed, so Levi got right to business, moving his lips down to Erens perfect nipples and sucking, while his hand carefully crept up Erens body and found its way into his mouth. Eren sucked obediently, moaning into the digits as his nipples were teased and sucked, one by Levi's mouth, the other by his free hand.

Levi got a bit rough with his fingers, thrusting them into Erens mouth, and traveling even lower, leaving little love bites all over his chest. Levi traveled right down to Erens dick, and licked up the sides as he pulled his fingers out of Erens mouth, sweet moans coming with them. Levi loved Erens singing, and he couldn't wait to hear the songs he sang with his cock in him. 

Taking the head of Erens cock into his mouth, he prodded at Erens hole, bringing shaky little gasps out of his lips. Levi had the perfect view of Eren coming undone, especially when he slid that first finger hesitantly inside, then slammed in down to the knuckle. 

His finger wiggled inside, feeling his hot walls, searching around for that little bump that would bring the most pleasure. Levi was sucking lazily now, barely trying as he focused on finding his prostate. 

A few more experimental thrusts of his finger, before he added another, scissoring them. Eren whimpered and whined, begging for more, another finger, which Levi gave, and then for his dick, which he was preparing to give.

Levi adjusted their position, putting Eren on all fours and lining his own dripping cock up with his hole. He thrust in suddenly, grunting from the force, and Eren cried out.

"Ooh! Yes! Please, more, more!" He was begging almost instantly. Eren was anything but a virgin, he didn't need time to adjust, and Levi was a pirate, he wouldn't have given it anyways. 

Eren quickly became a moaning, writhing mess, drooling all over himself with the pleasure. Especially when Levi actually found his sweet spot, and started slamming into it. 

"P-please! Levi! Levi!" The boy screamed as he came, and clamped down on Levi's cock, trembling as Levi thrusted a few times more and spilled deep inside him, filling him to the brim. When Eren slumped on the bed, Levi followed, laying next to him. 

That night continued on, with a lot of cock sucking and ass fucking and toys that Eren seemed to pull out of nowhere, and the two men had quite a bit of fun. At the end... Eren gave Levi something much better than freedom. A home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed that. Hehe I didn't say a word about Eren having a tail. YOLO fight me anyways leave me comments if you want to, this is my first work here and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-genius-you-potato


End file.
